A conventional optical communication module is disclosed in CN Patent No. 103885140 as shown in FIG. 7, and the optical communication module contains a chip carrier 50 on which a photoelectric array 500 is arranged. The chip carrier 50 has a lens body 51 and a fixer 52, the lens body 51 has a reflection face 510 accommodated therein, a first array face 511 formed on a vertical surface of the lens body 51 relative to the reflection face 510, and the lens body 51 has a second array face 512 formed on a horizontal surface thereof with respect to the reflection face 510. The fixer 52 has a parallel optical fiber 520 relative to the first array face 511, and a light source is parallelized via the second array face 512 by using the reflection face 510 of the lens body 51, focuses on the first lens face 511, and moves into the parallel optical fiber 520 in multiple paths.
As the lens body 51 and the fixer 52 are connected together and the first array face 511 does not align with the parallel optical fiber 520, the efficiency of the optical communication module decreases, because air between the first array face 511 and the parallel optical fiber 520 causes scattering of the light source.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.